


Who's Ready For Sin?

by diceyGambit



Category: two faced - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Porn, F/F, i am definitely going to hell for this, i did not read enough warriors for this, i will burn, im a messed up dude, jasperlizard, sin - Freeform, trust me this is gonna get hella weird later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diceyGambit/pseuds/diceyGambit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Two Faced is this hella comic by Jasperlizard on Deviantart 'bout a cat with two faces that can see the future and then things go bad. Anyways one time on twitter Jasperlizard was like "what if there was screwed up two faced porn" and I was like "clearly this is my time to shine." and now this monstrosity is being created and it's on ao3 because deviantart is apparently against porn so. anyways sorry im going to hell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Ready For Sin?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two Faced](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/112795) by Jasperlizard. 



> im sorry.
> 
> tw: violence, major character death, swearing, eventually VERY GRAPHIC BONDAGE CAT SEX because SOMETHING WENT WRONG

Janice silently padded down across the soft leaves covering the forest floor. It had rained the previous night, and the two-faced cat was grateful for the lack of conspicuous crunching following her every step. Things had been even tenser than usual around the camp, and Janice needed time alone to sort through her feelings. She had genuinely thought that Silo was a good cat, but he had shown his true colors. Despite everything that had happened, the loss of him still hurt Janice. Silo may have been the enemy, but he had still made her happy. That could've counted for something, once, but now...

The gray she-cat sighed. Things would never be the same.

Unexpectedly, the still of the forest was disturbed by the sound of leaves rustling somewhere behind Janice. The seeress was suddenly all too aware of just how far she had wandered from home. She tensed, the fur on her back starting to rise as her pale yellow eyes began searching for any sort of terrain that could provide a tactical advantage - a ledge, fallen tree, rocks, anything. But there was nothing except the flash of a black and white cat, something held in their mouth, darting from tree to tree - towards Janice!

Frantically, Janice looked over her shoulder to see another black and white cat sprinting at her. This cat she recognized - he was none other than her former lover Silo! Silo had an expression of pure desperation on his face, which Janice realized with a sense of horror was almost completely white. How many cats had he killed since she had seen him last? How many were because of the pain he had suffered at their parting?

Janice backed against a tree, and smelled her own fear scent as the other cat flew past her, barrelling into Silo and sending the pair of them crashing into the ground. It was Mistress Shade, the cat that Asha clung to like glue, and she had the Thorn that Janice had seen in her vision! Janice started as she realized that Mistress Shade intended to kill Silo with the Thorn, and didn't know whether to be frustrated or relieved when she saw the Thorn had been lost in the scuffle. Mistress Shade, seeing that her attack had failed, quickly separated from Silo and his deadly claw before he killed her with nothing more than a touch.

The two cats circled each other warily for a moment, and Janice couldn't help but stare in awe at the way the muscles rippled underneath the other she-cat's silky pelt. Scars covered her black-and-orange back, and Janice thought, _I would know the stories behind those scars._

Suddenly her eyes were drawn away from the powerful she-cat to the Thorn. It sat only a few tail-lengths away, seeming to emit darkness. Janice could almost imagine that it was calling towards her, bidding her to come closer...

Before she was even quite aware of what she was doing, Janice found that one of her mouths held the Thorn firmly in it's grasp.  
Silo stopped his pacing to take an unsure step towards the she-cat he couldn't stop loving. 

"Janice, please," his voice sounded humble, but his eyes were as fierce as ever. "Give the Thorn to me."

Janice stared him down. "No."

Mistress Shade's lips twitched upwards in a smirk for a split second.

Silo's eye twitched. "Janice, give me the Thorn, and we'll work out an alliance. We can be-"  
"We can be what, Silo?" Janice interrupted, practically snarling. "Mates? After everything you did?"

If Silo felt anything, his face didn't show it. During this exchange, Janice hadn’t noticed how her former lover was slowly inching towards her, or the way his deadly arm was barely, barely lifting off the ground. It moved the tiniest fraction of an mouse-length towards Janice - 

\- There was a soft crunch of teeth biting through bone, and then Janice seemed to be watching through someone else’s eyes as Silo, the cat she both loved and feared, fell to the ground, eyes wide open in shock and disbelief. Mistress Shade stood over him, blood dripping from her mouth. He hit the ground without a sound, and all Janice could do was stand there, watching. 

“You killed him,” Janice whispered, eyes never leaving the blood soaked body in front of her. “He’s... dead.”

Mistress Shade wiped some of the blood away from her mouth with one of her powerful paws. “He was going to kill you. And I need you alive,”

A shiver ran down Janice’s back, her fur still ruffled. “Why?”

The older cat grinned, revealing devilishly sharp teeth. “Asha needs to finish what she started.”

 

\-------

They had been walking for only a few hours. Janice was starting to tire, but Mistress Shade continued her brisk pace forward, the Thorn held firmly in her jaws. The three eyed cat knew that she should make some attempt to escape, but when? Out running, or out fighting, this older, more experienced cat was simply out of the question. Even if Janice had been in shape, she would never be able to take Mistress Shade, and she hadn’t practicing as hard as she should have recently. Not after the attack from Asha, not even since she and Silo...

It’s not like she hadn’t seen cats die before. Not like she hadn’t been responsible then, too. But the image of Silo bleeding out in front of her stayed behind her eyelids like the sun when you glanced too close to it’s light. Janice was only snapped out of her melancholy thoughts by colliding abruptly with Mistress Shade’s ass. The young cat yelped and jumped back, trying to stammer out an apology before being cut off.

“Shut up and listen,” the multi-colored warrior growled, rumbling deep in her throat. “Your boyfriend’s lackeys have nearly caught up with us.”

Janice narrowed her eyes. “Planning on being my ever-so heroic defender, Shade?”

The Longshadow took an aggressive step forward. “That’s _Mistress_ Shade to you, two-face,” 

“Why should I respect you? Silo’s dead because of you, and now I can’t fix anything because he’s _gone_ !” Janice was shouting now, but she didn’t care. “Then again, I don’t expect _you_ to understand losing someone tha-”

Pure rage flared in Mistress Shade’s eyes. She snarled at Janice and unsheathed her claws. “Don’t _ever_ talk to me about loss! You have _no idea_ who I - “

A battle cry sounded across the wood, and a cat Janice vaguely recognized appeared out of the brush in a yowling arc, landing on Mistress Shade. Just as the elder cat began to fight using her shadow form, another tom flung himself at Janice. Sharp teeth and claws raked against her fur, and she hissed in pain as they dug themselves into her skin. Pushing back with her powerful hind legs, Janice righted herself then leapt on her target. Her claws slashed over the bridge of the tom’s nose, and then nimbly dodged a clumsy counterattack. The tom was off balanced, and Janice took the opportunity to judge the chances of her escape. While she was distracted, her attacked launched himself at her.

The two cats fought fiercely, claws raking each other’s pelt. The two seemed fairly matched until the tom’s back claws dug themselves into Janice’s exposed stomach, reopening the wounds inflicted by Asha that had yet to fully heal. The young gray cat gasped and leapt away, stomach low to the ground. Cautiously, she backed away a few steps and tried to ignore the trail of blood following her. Her three yellow eyes wide, Janice watched the tom stalk towards her cockily. She didn’t stand a chance in her injured state. Already her legs were starting to shake, and the pain in her stomach felt as if it would fall out any second. 

Everything seemed to slow down, quiet down. Janice’s vision narrowed on the lone cat advancing towards her, teeth bared in a hideous grin, paws soaked in her own blood. Her ears were filled with the heavy sound of her labored breathing and the steady drip drip drip of her blood on the forest below. So many cats had died needlessly in this forest, caught in the crossfire of the Longshadows and Frozenclaws. 

_And now,_ thought Janice as she slumped to the ground, vision fading, _I’ll get to join them._


End file.
